


I'm choking on my love for you

by Mfpasta



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Sad Ending, flower symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mfpasta/pseuds/Mfpasta
Summary: Michael Mell loves Jeremy Heere, but his love is not reciprocated, what will happen when Michael catches a deadly illness called HanaHaki disease?





	I'm choking on my love for you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a hurry, constructive criticism is always welcome though.

It began rather abruptly for Michael, the first time it happened, Michael was so scared. He didn’t know what was happening to him, his body would begin to violently shake, coughs would follow suit. He would cough blood and flower petals, FLOWER PETALS, Michael had no idea what was happening or why. After about a month of having to run to the bathroom to cough up flower petals and blood, Michael decides to look up his illness. He finds it pretty quickly, HanaHaki Disease, caused by one-sided love, another fit racks Michael’s body. This time he’s able to identify the petals he’s been coughing up, Yellow and Deep red Carnation petals and Anemones petals. He sits there silently for a couple minutes before he calls the his one-sided love is for. The phone rings a couple times before someone picks it up  
“Hello?”  
“Hey Jeremy” Michael says, choking back the urge to cry.  
“Hey, Michael” Jeremy responds sounding genuinely happy to be speaking with the tanned boy. Michaels smiles slightly before speaking again,  
“I was wondering if you wanted to come over, for a bit-” another coughing fit cuts him off.  
“Michael! Are you Ok!?” Jeremy says, concern filling his tone.   
“Yeah, dude! i’m ok, just feeling a little sick”  
“Well then you should get some rest, besides Christine and I had plans tonight” Michaels face fell, along with his heart.   
“OK, have fun”  
“Michael, should seriously get some rest if your sick, i’ll see you tomorrow”  
“Bye” tears started to quietly fall down Michael's face.   
“Bye” Michael hung up and began to silently sob. After a while he shakily made his way to his bed and fell asleep.   
For weeks it was the same for Michael, hold back the coughing until he could make it to a bathroom then proceed to cough up a lung. It started to get really painful every time it happened as well, it felt like someone was ripping out his lungs. The blood started to increase to, the flower petal changed slightly as time went on. Going from striped yellow and deep red Carnation and Anemones petals to Rhododendron, purple Convolvulus, and Amaranthus petals.   
Over the years, as his condition worsened, michael also became better at hiding it. Jeremy started to hang out with him less, choosing to spend all of his time with Christine. Everyday hurt Michael a little more than the last, the pain from the coughing started to become unbearable. After a particular fit, mixed with a hard day full of teasing and bullying from his peers, Michael curled up on his bathroom floor and sobbed. He cried because of the pain that engulfed his body when he breathed to hard or coughed at all, because of the bullying at school, and because he’d lost his only friend. Even without the squip, Jeremy ignored him and would walk past without even noticing him. This was starting to become more than Michael could handle, breathing was starting to become harder for him. That’s how Jeremy found an hour later, curled up on his bathroom floor, trying his hardest to breathe and wincing because heavy breathing was painful but it was the only way oxygen was making it into his lungs. Tears running down his face and his eyes shut tightly. Earlier Jeremy decided it had been a while since they’d last played video games in Michaels basement, He called but Michael didn’t pick up, he sent 20 texts, Michael hadn’t even seen them, when Jeremy decided to go see if he was alright. Jeremy knew he had been kind of a jerk lately so he was going to make it up to him. Jeremy knocked on Michaels door, one of his mom’s answered, she let him in saying that he was up in his room. Jeremy knocked on his door… no answer, he knocked again… again no answer. Jeremy quietly pushed open the door, and he didn’t see Michael anywhere when he noticed that the bathroom door was open. He walked over to see Michael on the floor, blood and flower in front of him. Jeremy freaked out and called for Michaels Mom’s, they ran up the stair and into Michael's room. They gasped before one of them called an ambulance, Michael was rushed to the hospital. The Doctors were frantically buzzing around Michaels almost lifeless body, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Jeremy sitting there sobbing, hoping his best friend wasn’t dead yet, he heard the doctors say ‘HanaHaki’ a lot, but he didn’t know what it meant. All he knew was his best friend was dying, The doctors x-rayed Michael finding his lungs covered in roots and thorny vines. Michael opened his eyes slightly to look at Jeremy, Jeremy ran to his side and continued to sob. Michael smiled slightly before saying   
“I love You, Jeremy” Michael then coughed up Withered black rose petals, and fell limp, his heartbeat flatlining. Jeremy sobbed at his best friends lifeless side, for hours before the Doctors removed him, and all Jeremy could remember thinking was  
‘I wish he’d have told me, I wish my best friend wasn’t dead because of me” before blacking out himself.


End file.
